Darry FanFic
by dc2004176
Summary: Darry fanfiction where Harry is coming to terms wkth his feelings for Draco and how he deals with everything and how he acts on his feelings
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry shot up in his head gasping, sweating, and not remembering anything from his nightmare. He went down the corridor steps quietly as possible to find a sign reading Out Of Order Harry cursed under his breath and walked out to the public restroom muttering to himself. He heard someone else walking in the hall as well and quickly stopped talking. He quietly slid into the bathroom and washed his face. He looked up to see Draco behind him.

"God, Draco, you scared me." Harry said he was holding onto the counter so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Harry, I wanted to say I'm sorry about the way I had acted I honestly don't hate you at all and I don't mean anything I said. I'm trying to fit in with everyone in Slytherin. I just wanted to say that I honestly don't mean anything I have said." Draco said looking down at Harry's shoes and back to his own.

"I understand. Thank you." Harry said smiling.

"You're welcome." Draco said smiling back.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Harry said stepping towards the door

"Goodnight Potter." Draco said watching Harry step out into the halls.

Harry got back to the corridor and got into bed again. He couldn't stop thinking about Draco and his smile, his eyes, his sincere apology, and how he avoids eye contact when he's nervous. Harry fell asleep thinking about Draco that night.

Harry tossed and turned as Ron pocked at his back to wake him up.

"Harry, Harry! HARRY!!" Ron yelled

"What? What is it Ron !" Harry said finally getting fed up with Ron.

"Breakfast! Let's go, I'm starving" Ron said holding his stomach

"When aren't you?" Harry joked as he lazily got out of bed. But when he remembered seeing Draco he got ready faster.

"Well, someone's had a change in mind? You don't like the breakfast most days, wbybare you rushing today ?" Ron observed

"No reason." Harry lied as he threw on his Robe.

The dashed down the hall and met up with Hermoine who had saved them a seat next to her. Harry's seat has a perfect view of the Slytherin table, meaning he could look at Draco if he pleased, which he did.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermoine asked him trying to follow his gaze

"Yes of course." Harry responded still looking at Draco.

"He's been odd all morning." Ron told Hermoine

"Did you sleep okay last night?" Hermoine asked again

"Now that you mention it, no I didn't. I'm a little tired that's all." Harry said.

"Alright, if you say so." Hermoine said

Draco and Harry made eye contact. He nodded his head towards the bathrooms and harry bidded his head saying yes. He turned to his friends and said "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a moment." He got up, and left the table.

Harry opened the door to see Draco there already. Draco quickly closed and locked the door. They didn't want to be caught together, it could be real trouble for both of them. Of course, a locked door together is t much better but still.

"Hello Potter." Draco said

"Morning Malfoy." Harry said smiling

"Did you get back to your corridor alright last night?" Draco asked

"Yes, I did. Did you?" Harry replied

"Yes. Although Snape almost saw me." Draco said "But even if he did I'm his favorite student" Draco laughed because we all know that's sad but true.

"Of course you are." Harry laughed

"It was nice to see you last night, maybe we should try to meet up or something more?" Draco said looking around the bathroom

"We should." Harry agreed

Then there was a knock on the bathroom door "Harry. Are you in here? Please open the door. I need to use it badly." Ron's voice came from the other side of the door. Draco ran to the back and Harry unlocked the door.

"I wonder how that happened." Harry said pretending to be confused

Harry walked out and Draco sprinted out stopping only a few feet in front of Harry.

"Close one." Draco said laughing

"Very close" Harry agreed.

The two boys walked back to breakfast together laughing and talking and once the reached the room Draco walked to the Slytherin table and Harry went to the Griffindor table. They looked over at one another occasionally but they had a plan in place for later on tonight. Hagrid was having Harry come over with one person to clean up while he wasn't home. And that's what he was gonna do, he was gonna bring Draco and 'clean up'

————— authors note —————

Hey!! Thank you so much for reading CHAPTER One !!! Means so much to me thank you!! Please leave helpful hints to help me improve my writing. This isn't my best work I must admit but it's also chapter one and I'm not familiar with writing third person but I thought it was worth a try. Anyways thank you and hope you stay around to read through the book!! -Dakota/Tye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry walked to the office to tell Dumbledoor he wouldn't be in class, he would be at Hagrids place. He walked into the office

"Is Dumbledoor here?" Harry asked the front desk lady.

"No." The lady said in a deep monotone voice

"Can you take a message for me then?" Harry asked nicely with a smile.

"Go ahead." She said in the same monotone

"I won't be in class today. Hagrid asked me to go to his house to clean up and such. I'm suing it as community service hours." Harry said to the lady who was obviously not listening. He went to the door and walked right into Snape.

"Potter, what are you doing without a hall pass in the middle of class?" Snape asked with his usual I'm-going-to-get-you-in-trouble smile.

"So sorry Professor Snape. He's with me." Draco lied. He winked at harry to tell him to go along with it. "God, Harry, I can't leave you alone for a bloody second." Draco acted frustrated. "Let's Go now before you stir up any more trouble."

"Boys." Snape called. They turned around slowly "Don't let me catch you out of class again." He said

"Yes sir." Harry and Draco said in sync. They walked down to Hagrids house laughing and smiling and mimicking each other. They started making inside jokes about their Hallway Adventures. (That being one of them.) and they made plenty more. Once they arrived Harry unlocked the door and held it open like a gentleman for Draco.

"Why, thank you, Potter." Draco said walking through the door.

"Of course, Malfoy." Harry said smiling

"Bloody hell this place is a mess!" Draco said looking around

"Yeah. That's why we are here." Harry said laughing at the disgusted looks on Draco's face

"You mean why your here." Draco said laughing. He walked over to the sink and turned on the water and started on dishes. Harry picked up the papers and such scattered all over the floor.

After about an hour or so the house was spotless. The boys where sitting at the table moaning and groaning from all their hard work.

"I'm hungry but Hagrid has no food in this bloody house." Draco complained

"Well that's because he's out of town smart one." Harry said laughing "Which is why I packed lunch." He added Draco's face lit up and he turned around to face Harry.

"What!? What did you pack !" Draco asked loudly

"Just peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Harry answered calmly

"Oh can I please have one please !" Draco begged

"How about two?" Harry offered.

"But what are you going to eat then?"Draco asked concerned

"I packed four of these damn things now eat." Harry said shoving the sandwiches in Draco's direction

"Don't have to tell me twice." Draco said picking it up. The two boys ate and talked and laughed and the hours of the day went by in a blink of an eye. Draco walked Harry back to the building and to the mess hall. While they where still out of view from everyone Draco said "Harry, I really enjoyed our time together today. I hope to do that again soon." Harry replied with "I had a good time as well. I think we should do this again soon." They embraced each other in a hug before walking their separate ways. And yet again at dinner, Harry and Draco looked at each other a portion of the time and smiled at each other.

"Harry, seriously what's up?" Hermoine asked. Her hand on his arm

"What? Oh, I'm fine. Just famished." Harry lied

"I am as well. Oh do you know this fascinating story I read today..." Hermoine rabbled on about some book she read and it gave Harry more time to look at Draco. He thought to himself. _How did I get so lucky to have a guy like him talk to me?_

Authors note

HEY!! Thanks for staying tuned for chapter TWO!!! Chapter three will be out soon I hope :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry walked into his defense against the dark arts class and sat down next to Ron and Hermoine.

"Hermoine, do we actually have a test today or are you just messing around with me?" Ron asked fearfully

"We do." Hermoine said jokingly but Ron was oblivious to it.

"Well bloody he-" but Ron was cut off by Snape walking into the room, doors slamming shut behind him. Ron shut his mouth quickly and looked to the front of the class with eyes big as the moon.

But Harry paid no mind. He was looking at Draco laughing wth his friends and making silly faces. Harry laughed a little but he soon realized his friends where next to him. He knew he'd have to tell them soon, but what would he tell them?

"Class. Today, we will be reading out spells and preforming with assigned partners." Snape said in his monotone voice.

"Harry and Ron

Draco and Hermoine..." Snape said loudly

Draco walked over with a cute smile on his face.

"Hey weasel." Draco said to Ron

"It's Weasley." Ron said rolling his eyes

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Look do you wanna work with your future wife or what?" Draco said pointing to Hermoine. Robs face went as red as his hair.

"I mean yeah sure whatever." Ron said trying to play it off

"I'll take Potter here. A noble sacrifice on my part and you can take her. Deal?" Draco said hand extended. Ron shook it.

"Well played Draco." Harry whispered as Hermoine and Ron walked off to another table.

"Thank you, Potter." Draco said Bowing jokingly.

"Oh what a noble sacrifice." Harry mimicked laughing

"I had to say something to convince him." Draco said laughing.

"Hey I have a spell for you." Draco said smiling mischievously.

"Oh do you now?" Harry asked smiling

Draco muttered a spell and a rose appeared in his hand. Harry's face went slightly red.

"I belive this is for you." Draco said handing the flower to him. Harry took it and smiled. Harry then said a spell and gave Draco a box of his favorite chocolate.

"Oh you shouldn't have." Draco said blushing

"Oh I should have and I did" Harry said snapping his fingers laughing Draco laughed too.

Snape walke around the room and the boys put their gifts under their seats and preformed their spells. Snape walked by, stopped, and walked back.

"You two. I swear I didn't put you two together." Snape said looking for his partner paper. Harry winked at Draco. He had preformed a spell and moved his list across the room into the trash can.

"Curious. I swear you said Harry and Draco." Harry said. Snape shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Draco laughed and high fived Harry.

"Well done, Potter." Draco said "Fast learner."

"Are you sure your not the one learning from me?" Harry joked

"Alright. Alright. That's too far." Draco laughed.

"Is it though?" Harry joked. The Bell rang and everyone ran to the door. Harry and Draco stalled a bit but Snapes skeptical stare made them hurry along a bit faster. Draco walked Harry to his next corridor and once they where outside it Draco hugged Harry. A quick short lived embrace that would end their day together but would stay with them for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Harry jogged into the mess hall bright and early the next morning hoping to catch Draco wandering the corridors. As Harry waited for everyone to pour into the mess hall, he claimed a seat and silently waited and stared up ahead lost in thought about how he hugged Draco the night before, it genuinely happened, and Harry couldn't believe it! He didn't think it would make him as happy as it is but his face has been red since the hug from the night before. And now one question kept coming to Harry's mind... did he catch feelings? But before he had a second to ponder on it instead of neglecting it, everyone came racing into the mess hall. The noise from people shouting, running, seats scraping against the floors, and more echoed off the walls. But the second Dumbledore walked in, everything went silent, his footsteps were hindered but powerful as he entered the dining hall and his large staff crashed down on the floor one, two, three times. /span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""GOOD MORNING" He roared from the top of his lungs/span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""GOOD MORNING DUMBLEDORE" came scattered responses from all the tables. Harrys' eyes wandered over the tables trying to distinguish where Draco was seated, and once they made eye contact, Harry stepped up and walked to the restroom, Draco following a few seconds behind. /span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Once Harry turned the corner into the bathroom, his heartbeat accelerated and when Draco entered, Harry couldn't help but throw himself onto Draco and embrace him in a hug, their lips lightly grazed and Harry closed his eyes and leaned in, Draco leaned in as well. They stood there for what felt like an eternity but was merely 5 seconds with their arms around each other and their faces together, until someone walked in./span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Harry?" came a familiar sound. Harry turned around quickly and came face to face with Ron. /span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""I... Ron, I can explain" Harry said. stepping towards Ron, Ron started back, his jaw dropped to the floor, and he started pointing. /span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Ron turned his back to harry and stepped out. Harry wasn't sure what to do, or how to think, so many things were going through his mind. /spanem style="background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Is what I'm doing wrong? Should I not like him? Am I a bad person?" /emspan style="background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Harry sprinted out the door ignoring Draco asking him to stay and to give Ron a second, but when Harry got out the opening he saw Hermoine giving Ron a handful of coins /span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Fine, fine, I get it, you were correct, I was not, you prophesied it, blah blah blah, no need to flex" She shook her head grinning, Ron was laughing./span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Harry felt a wave of relief, /spanem style="background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"he didn't leave because I'm bad or doing something wrong, he left to claim his win... So wait, he and Hermoine had a bet on this? /emspan style="background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Harry cleared his throat to get their attention, Ron spun around/span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Oh Harry, hey," he said sheepishly /span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""What's all that money for?" Harry queried. Rons' face went red and he glanced at Hermoine who was gazing at her feet looking flustered /span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Well, you see-" Ron started/span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""We think you and Draco like each other" Hermoine said briskly/span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Harry's face turned red and Hermoine squealed /span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Oh My God! You do!" Hermoine smiled and looked at Ron and smiled and looked back at Harry. Draco came out of the bathroom quietly and hugged Harry from behind and whispered "I have to go to class but I'll see you later" as Draco walked away, harry had chills left down his neck from when Draco was whispering. Hermione's mouth was wide open still/span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Shut up," Harry said smiling like crazy. When Harry left to go to class, he kept smiling the whole way there. Once he walked in, he sat in the very far back of the class, in the very far corner, and he doodled the entire class just to pass time quicker until he can see Draco again. As an hour passed which slowly turned into 2, Harry had a complete masterpiece. The bell rang and Harry sprang up out of his seat and quickened his pace to the door before dashing down the hall. He remembered if he didn't get to Snape's class early he'd lose the better lab seats. As he entered the room, Snape glared at him from his seat, Harry waited anxiously staring at the entrance waiting for that perfect white-blonde hair to enter the classroom and give a big smile and a wink. And his eyes oh my god Harry's heart just melted thinking of those grey and blue eyes. Harry was so lost in thought he didn't realize Draco had already walked into the classroom. /span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Hey Harry, you okay after this morning?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Yes, all if good, they were betting on if we liked each other or not" Draco smiled and his face got a little red /span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Snape cleared his throat and shot another nasty glare at Harry from across the room "Let's get started with the lab today" /span/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; color: #1c1e29; background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background-color: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"He handed out several things and we got started. The lab went fast, and it was so fast-paced Draco and Harry didn't even have a second to look at each other, which Harry was a tad upset about since he genuinely wanted to see him. After class, Harry and Draco walked in the hall together and Draco was kinda pushed in closer towards Harry from the crowded halls and slowly but surely they held hands as they walked through the crowd. Harry had butterflies that started in his stomach and flew their way up to his heart through the whole time he was walking with Draco and the smile never left his face. /span/p 


End file.
